House Wyl
House Wyl of the Boneway is a house from Wyl in Dorne. It is one of the principal houses sworn to House Martell of Sunspear. They blazon their banners with a black adder biting a heel on yellow. History The Wyls have long fought against the lords of the Dornish Marches to the north. The family has tunneled beneath their castle to link caverns for greater defense. Wylla of Wyl was a warrior-maid who fought besides Yoren Yronwood against King Durran the Young at the Battle by the Bloody Pool and was turned back. During the First Dornish War, the Wyl of Wyl ambushed and defeated the forces of Orys Baratheon as they attempted to assault the Boneway. The son of the Wyl of Wyl, Walter Wyl fought beside the Vulture King during the reign of King Aenys. During the final stage of the Conquest of Dorne, when Daeron I Targaryen was attacked and killed under the pretext of a peace banner and Prince Aemon Targaryen was imprisoned by the Wyls. Lord Wyl refused to free Aemon, when Baelor came to Dorne seeking peace. Baelor returned with the Prince of Dorne's acceptance for Aemon's release and Lord Wyl relented. However, instead of freeing Aemon himself, he gave Baelor the key to Aemon's cage and an invitation to use it. However, Aemon was now trapped inside a cage, naked and exposed to the elements. Below the cage, a pit had been dug and filled with many vipers. Baelor entered the pit and opened the cage, getting bitten by the vipers in the process. The Dragonknight was able thrust the door and and pull his cousin from the pit. The Wyls are said to have laid wagers as Prince Aemon struggled to climb out of the pit with his cousin flung across his back. City Appearance The city of Wyl is built on a cliff side overlooking the Sea of Dorne, it lies on the river Wyl. Stone has been used as the main building material as wood is scarce. Therefore most buildings are small stone huts with stone roofs, or directly worked into the stone of the cliff. The city would be quite monotonous if not for the trees and countless flowers planted by the inhabitants to add some color to it. This greenery causes it to stand out quite a bit compared to it´s barren surroundings. Because of it´s location it has quite a bit of charm, mainly coming from the small huts built along the cliff. The city walls are unspectacular and have only been reinforced on the side facing inland. Additionally, countless tunnels have also been worked into the mountain during times long past. These tunnels are still in use as storage-, or living space for some of the inhabitants. Members and Lords * Wallen Wyl (dead) * Janna Wyl (45) * Dale Wyl (dead) * Harras Wyl (29) - current Lord * Leona Wyl (23) * Torren Wyl (5) Recent history (still nothing, will add stuff as time progresses) (OLD) Recent History (dont know what to do with this) House Wyl marched to Sunspear along with House Yronwood to liberate the city from the siege during The Third Targaryen Rebellion under the command of Lord Walter Wyl. During the rise of Vaeron Sand "The Sand King", Lord Walter Wyl was among the Houses ordered by House Martell to deal with the treacherous Ser Drinkwater. At 394 AC it was Lord Walter Wyl who brought Ser Drinkwater to Sunspear to face justice for his crimes along with his three children, his heir Quentyn was beheaded along his father, young Daemon who was given to Lord Walter Wyl to raise as his squire and Dorea was given to lady Obara Martell to serve her. Current Family Tree Category:Wyl Category:Dornish Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from Dorne